Cara Kematian
by Aruda L
Summary: Diawali dengan sebuah mimpi aneh, Shinichi Kudo terus dihantui oleh bayang-bayang kematian. My 13th fic for Hallowen. No Gore, no Horror. Mind to RnR?


**Title:**

**Cara Kematian**

**Disclaimer:**

**Aoyama Gosho**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Suspense & Poetry**

**Summary:**

**Dimulai ketika Shinichi bermimpi buruk, kejadian setelah itu selalu membuatnya terancam dengan kematian. Akankah Shinichi bertahan hidup? Atau mungkin Shinichi akan mati? Mind to Rnr?**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, Misstypo, Poetry seadanya. **

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

"Halo Kudo," panggil orang di seberang sana melalui jaringan telepon.

"Ada apa Hattori, tumben sekali kau menelpon," kata pemuda yang dipanggil Kudo barusan.

"Begini, besok kan akhir pekan, dan kudengar di Beika sedang ada pembukaan taman hiburan baru yang bernama Beika's Funny Land, jadi...," kata pemuda bernama lengkap Heiji Hattori itu gantung.

"Kau ingin pergi bersamaku begitu?" tanya pria bernama lengkap Shinichi Kudo.

"Kurang lebih begitulah," jawab Heiji dengan tawa garing.

"Maaf Hattori, kau terlambat mengajakku," kata Shinichi.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" tanya Heiji.

"Ran sudah mengajakku lebih dulu, dan aku akan pergi bersamanya," jelas Shinichi. "Kalau kau bersikeras ingin pergi juga, ajaklah gadis Toyama itu, pasti dia mau," usul Shinichi.

"Aku malas pergi bersamanya, sesekali ingin pergi dengan temanku yang lain," kata Heiji.

"Bilang saja kau malas bertengkar dengannya, makanya kau berusaha menghindarinya bukan?" terka Shinichi asal.

"Hee, tidak salah kau diberi gelar detektif jenius, bahkan alasanku yang sebenarnya saja bisa kau ketahui," kata Heiji kaget.

"Aku hanya menebak asal-asalan, sudah dulu yah, ada pr yang harus kuselesaikan karena besok aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan pr ini, jaa," kata Shinichi seraya menutup panggilan tanpa persetujuan dari orang di seberang sana.

"Hey, hey, jangan tutup teleponnya dulu, halo~, kurang ajar," kata Heiji seraya membanting gagang telepon.

ooOOoo

Roller coaster pun mulai berjalan, dan di dalam roller coaster itu sedang duduk Shinichi dengan santainya. Roller coaster itu bergerak perlahan menanjak ke atas. Dan ketika roller coaster sampai di puncaknya, roller coaster itu terhenti sesaat.

"Tak terlihat, tidak berarti kematian itu tidak ada," suara aneh terdengar di gendang telinga Shinichi, dan itu membuatnya sontak kaget, kemudian melihat ke segala arah. Shinichi sangat terkejut ketika menyadari hanya dirinya seorang yang sedang duduk di atas roller coaster itu.

"Tak berbentuk, tidak berarti kematian tak dapat disentuh," lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Kali ini Shinichi memberanikan dirinya kemudian berkata. "Siapa itu?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada kurang yakin.

Selang beberapa saat, roller coaster kembali bergerak, namun dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, tak seorang pun yang tidak akan berteriak ketika bergerak turun dengan kecepatan diatas 200 km/jam. Ditambah lagi menanti di bawah sana sebuah jurang dalam tanpa dasar yang sangat gelap. Tak seorang pun yang bisa menahan teriakannya, tak terkecuali seorang Shinichi Kudo.

Menghadapi apa yang ada di depannya, Shinichi hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya. Shinichi berharap untuk tidak melihat hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Roller coaster itu terus melesat ke bawah, hingga akhirnya terjadi gerakan naik ke atas dengan cukup cepat. Shinichi pun kaget dengan apa yang dirasakannya, kemudian Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Tidak tau bagaimana, kini Shinichi telah duduk di atas wahana Histeria. Shinichi hanya bisa diam ketika tubuhnya terangkat dengan cepat menuju ke atas.

"Kematian terus mengawasimu," suara aneh itu kini terdengar lagi.

"Siapa di sana? Tunjukkan wajahmu," kata Shinichi kemudian mencari-cari ke kiri, ke kanan, kemudian ke bawah, tapi tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Setiap satu detik hidup, semakin dekat satu detik menuju kematian," suara aneh itu mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Dimana kau?" tanya Shinichi penuh amarah kemudian mencari asal suara itu ke atas. Bukan sosok manusia yang ditemukannya, melainkan ribuan paku raksasa yang menempel di ujung puncak Histeria yang kini dinaikinya. Lama-kelamaan, paku itu semakin mendekat dan siap melubangi kepala serta seluruh tubuh Shinichi. Tak sanggup menghadapinya, lagi-lagi Shinichi menutup matanya.

Cukup lama menunggu, Shinichi tidak kunjung tertusuk juga. Tapi Shinichi masih takut untuk membuka matanya saat ini.

"Dan saat kematian itu sudah dekat," lagi-lagi suara itu mengiang di kepala Shinichi. Shinichi yang kaget dengan suara itu seketika membuka matanya, kemudian berkata dengan lantangnya. "Tunjukkan wajahmu keparat," teriak Shinichi tanpa mempedulikan dimana dia berpijak sekarang.

Merasa ada yang berbeda, Shinichi menatap dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Dan secara ajaib, Shinichi telah berdiri diatas kincir raksasa dengan diameter 250 meter. Keseimbangan Shinichi pun mulai goyah ketika melihat tanah yang begitu jauh di bawahnya. Tanpa sadar Shinichi berjalan mundur dan terpeleset sehingga dia terjatuh ke bawah dengan posisi kepala lebih dulu.

"Kau hanya harus," kini suara itu terdengar lagi. Namun Shinichi tampak kurang mempedulikan suara itu dan memilih untuk menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya yang akan segera menabrak permukaan tanah.

"AAAA!"

"Hhh, hosh, hosh," Shinichi terlihat ngos-ngosan di atas ranjangnya dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di wajahnya yang pucat pasi. "Untung hanya mimpi," ucap Shinichi kemudian memegangi kepalanya. "Jam berapa ini?" tanya Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian melihat ke arah jam yang berada di atas meja yang tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. "Pukul 4 lewat 4 menit pagi," ucap Shinichi mendektikan angka yang tertera pada jamnya. "Ini hari Minggu," ucap Shinichi mengingat-ingat apa saja agenda yang akan dilakukannya di hari Minggu ini. "Oh iya, aku akan pergi dengan Ran ke Beika's Funny Land, sebaiknya aku bersiap mulai dari sekarang," ucap Shinichi kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

ooOOoo

Shinichi yang telah selesai mandi segera menuju lemari pakaiannya, dan kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kalender yang tergantung berdekatan dengan lemarinya tersebut. "Empat April huh? Aku tidak tau hari cepat sekali berlalu," ucapnya kemudian meneruskan mencari-cari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk pergi bersama Ran.

Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada celana jeans berwarna biru dengan pakaian lengan pendek biru yang memiliki tudung kepala berwarna biru pula dengan terusan lengan berwarna hitam. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Shinichi pun menuju ke dapurnya untuk membuat sarapan.

"Mari kita lihat ada apa di sini?" katanya kemudian membuka-buka isi lemari makanannya.

"Hmm, ada roti yang tinggal 4 lembar, ah ada selai kacang juga jelly. Baiklah aku akan makan roti selai kacang dan jelly saja," kata Shinichi, kemudian dia mengambil 4 potong roti dan juga toples berisikan selain kacang dan juga jelly. Dengan cekatan Shinichi mengoleskan selai kacang dan juga jelly di permukaan roti. Setelah keempat-empatnya telah diolesi dengan selai kacang dan jelly, barulah Shincihi menumpuknya menjadi satu. Kemudian Shinichi melahapnya sampai habis.

ooOOoo

Ting tong. Pukul 7 kurang 3 menit, bel pintu rumah Shinichi berbunyi. Dan sudah pasti menandakan ada tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sesegera mungkin Shinichi membukakan pintu tersebut. Dan ketika pintu dibuka, nampak seorang perempuan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya yaitu Ran, telah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hey Ran, ada apa?" tanya Shinchi dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya Ran.

"Lupa apa?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah kepura-puraan.

"Ini hari Minggu Shinichi, apa kau lupa kita ada janji pergi ke Beika's Funny Land hari ini?" tanya Ran dengan wajah kesal.

"Hahaha, seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu tadi, kau lucu sekali," kata Shinichi sambil menertawai Ran. Dan yang ditertawakan pun hanya cengo tidak jelas. "Aku ingat kok, tadi aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja, hahahaha," tawa Shinichi membahana di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan karena hal tersebut, Shinichi mendapatkan tendangan karate super dari seorang Ran.

"Jadi, kapan kita berangkat? Ini sudah jam 7, Beika's Funny Land akan dibuka jam 8 pagi, kalau kita terlambat bisa-bisa antrian masuknya akan sesak," kata Ran judes.

"Tunggu sebentar, kita harus menunggu Hattori dulu, dia akan bergabung bersama kita," jelas Shinichi. "Daripada kau berdiri di luar seperti itu, lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam," ajak Shinichi.

Tak lebih dari dari 2 menit menanti Heiji, tiba-tiba telepon rumah Shinichi berbunyi. Shinichi pun menghampiri teleponnya dan kemudian menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, kediaman Kudo disini," ucap Shinichi mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hey Kudo, ini aku Heiji, sekarang aku sudah tiba di bandara, kami akan langsung pergi ke Beika's Funny Land, jadi kau langsung pergi saja ke sana," ucap Heiji memberi perintah.

"Oh Hattori, kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Heh, siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan menyebalkan itu," ucap Heiji.

"Siapa yang kau panggil menyebalkan heh?" terdengar suara Kazuha di belakang sana, namun agak samar.

"Oh, gadis Toyama itu, baiklah kami akan menyusul kalian, jaa," ucap Shinichi kemudian menutup telepon dari Heiji. Kemudian Shinichi pun mengangkat telepon lagi dan memasukkan beberapa digit angka.

"Halo, aku pesan taksi di alamat~," kata Shinichi menuturkan alamatnya kepada agen taksi. "Terimakasih," ucap Shinichi dan kemudian menyudahi panggilannya tersebut.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Hattori, dia bilang dia akan duluan ke Beika's Funny Land bersama Toyama, lalu tadi aku sudah memesankan taksi, katanya taksinya akan datang 5 menit lagi," jelas Shinichi.

"Oh begitu," jawab Ran singkat.

ooOOoo

5 menit kemudian, taksi pesanan Shinichi pun tiba. Langsung saja Shinichi dan Ran masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut. Dengan kecepatan 70km/jam, taksi itu pun melaju ke jalan raya.

Tapi, setengah jalan menuju Beika's Funny Land, tiba-tiba.

**Tak dapat dilihat, tidak berarti kematian itu tidak ada.**

Deg. Suara yang didengarnya dalam mimpi kini terdengar lagi. Shinichi pun tampak panik dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ran.

"Kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada panik.

"Aku tidak dengar suara apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja Shinichi?" tanya Ran mulai khawatir.

**Tak berbentuk, tidak berarti kematian itu tak dapat disentuh.**

Shinichi yang mendengar suara itu lagi menjadi gelisah, kemudian terus mengawas-awasi sekitarnya dengan perasaan gugup dan takut.

'Ada apa ini gerangan?' batin Shinichi.

**Kematian terus mengawasimu.**

Shinichi menatap ke sekeliling sekali lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan di sekitarnya.

**Setiap satu detik hidup, semakin dekat satu detik menuju kematian.**

Tanpa disadari oleh supir taksi yang dinaiki Shinichi dan Ran, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari mengejar bolanya yang menggelinding ke jalan raya. Dan lagi, anak itu kini berada tepat 5 meter di depan taksi yang ditumpangi Shinichi dan Ran. Karena supir taksi tersebut adalah supir cekatan yang sangat berpengalaman, maka sesegera mungkin supir itu mengerem taksi kemudian membelokkan taksi ke arah kiri.

**Dan saat kematian itu sudah dekat.**

Shinichi dan Ran kaget ketika taksi itu tiba-tiba berbelok ke kiri dan mengerem mendadak. Anak yang hampir ditabrak itu pun menatap taksi yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan perasaan takut.

Karena taksi dibelokkan ke kiri secara mendadak, menyebabkan taksi mulai oleng dan akan terbalik ke sisi kanan.

**Kau hanya harus.**

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, dengan cekatan Shinichi menubrukkan dirinya ke sisi kiri taksi, dan hal itu sukses membuat taksi kembali berdiri seperti awalnya.

"Huaaa," anak itu menangis saking takutnya. Dan seketika ibu dari sang anak itu datang menghampiri. "Ah, maafkan anakku, dia sudah menyeberang sembarangan, apa ada yang terluka?" tanya ibu anak itu pada supir taksi.

"Ah, tidak ada yang terluka, lain kali tolong awasi anak anda dengan baik, nyonya," kata supir taksi itu kemudian menjalankan taksi kembali dengan gerakan pelan menuju Beika's Funny Land.

ooOOoo

"Kenapa kalian baru sampai?" tanya Heiji ketika Shinichi dan Ran baru tiba.

"Tadi di jalan kami hampir kecelakaan, jadi wajar saja kan?" jawab Shinichi.

"Eh? Kalian hampir kecelakaan? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Kazuha penasaran.

"Ceritanya cukup rumit, nanti saja kuceritakan, ayo kita mulai bermain," usul Ran.

Permainan pertama yang mereka hampiri adalah roller coaster. Awalnya Shinichi enggan untuk naik roller coaster tersebut karena trauma dengan mimpinya malam tadi, tapi karena Heiji memanas-manasinya dengan kata 'pengecut' akhirnya Shinichi pun memberanikan dirinya untuk ikut naik.

Roller coaster naik dengan sangat pelan, kemudian setiba di puncak roller coaster itu terdiam sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, roller coaster itu pun melesat kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shinichi mulai ketakutan, malah sangat amat takut, tapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari, bahwa ini hanya roller coaster biasa. Shinichi pun akhirnya menikmati roller coaster tersebut sampai roller coaster berhenti berjalan.

"Wuhu, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana Histeria?" ajak Shinichi.

"Setuju," ucap Heiji.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja sih, tapi," kata Ran gantung.

"Tapi apa Mouri-san?" tanya Kazuha bingung.

"Aku harus ke toilet dulu," ucap Ran yang rupanya sudah lama menahan untuk buang air kecil.

"Heeh, kebiasaan buruk, makanya kalau mau bepergian itu ke kamar kecil dulu," nasihat Shinichi.

"Uuh, aku sudah tidak tahan, kau ceramahnya nanti saja," kata Ran kemudian melesat menuju toilet umum di area sekitar Beika's Funny Land.

"Dinasehati malah dicuekin, dasar perempuan," gerutu Shinichi.

ooOOoo

"Huft, lega juga," kata Ran yang telah selesai buang air kecil dan kini sudah keluar dari toilet umum. "Kira-kira Shinichi dan, emph," tiba-tiba orang asing dengan kacamata hitam dan masker membekap Ran dari belakang dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu kecuali Ran dan orang tersebut. Seandainya orang itu membekapnya dari depan, mungkin Ran bisa mengelak dan balik melawannya. Tapi apa daya, orang itu membekapnya dari belakang. Ran hanya bisa berontak ke kanan dank ke kiri, tetapi kini Ran mulai melemas, pandangannya mulai kabur, dan seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap.

ooOOoo

"Mana Ran sih? Lama sekali ke kamar kecilnya," gerutu Shinichi yang menanti kedatang Ran yang sampai sekarang tidak kunjung datang.

"Lebih baik kita susul dia ke toilet umum," ajak Heiji.

"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu, ayo," ucap Shinichi memerintahkan pada dua temannya untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

.

.

.

"Di-dia tidak ada di toilet manapun," ucap Kazuha setelah memeriksa setiap pintu di toilet wanita itu.

"Di mana si bodoh itu," decih Shinichi.

"Hey Kudo!" panggil Heiji.

"Ada apa Hattori?" tanya Shinichi kemudian menghampiri Heiji yang kini sedang jongkok.

"Kurasa gelang ini milik Mouri," kata Heiji seraya menunjukkan sebuah gelang bertuliskan nama Ran. Yap, sepertinya gelang itu terjatuh ketika Ran mencoba memberontak dari sergapan orang asing tersebut, atau singkatnya kita panggil dia, penculik.

"Apa dia menjatuhkannya?" tanya Shinichi entah kepada siapa. "Tunggu, biar kutelpon dia," kata Shinichi seraya merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil handphone flip flop berwarna biru dengan aksesoris bola yang tergantung di handphonenya tersebut.

Tuut, masih tak ada jawaban. Tuuut, tak ada tanda-tanda sambungan diangkat. Tuuut, cklek, rupanya seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo Ran, kau dimana?" tanya Shinichi cukup lega akhirnya teleponnya diangkat.

"Maaf, tapi gadis itu sedang tidak dapat mengangkat telepon sekarang," kata seseorang di seberang sana yang terdengar seperti laki-laki.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Shinichi mulai panik.

"Jika kau ingin gadis itu selamat, masukkanlah uang 50 juta ¥ ke dalam tas, kemudian taruh uang tersebut di kicir raksasa nomor empat, jika dalam waktu 60 menit uang itu tidak ada, maka kepala gadis itu akan kulubangi. Oh iya, jangan laporkan pada polisi, atau kau akan tau akibatnya," dan kemudian sambungan pun terputus.

"Halo, halo, kurang ajar," teriak Shinichi.

"Ada apa dengan Mouri, Kudo?" tanya Heiji.

"Dia diculik, penculiknya menginginkan aku menaruh uang 50 juta ¥ ke kincir raksasa nomor empat dalam waktu 60 menit," jelas Shinichi.

"A-apa, Mo-Mouri di culik? Biar kutelpon polisi," kata Kazuha kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan berniat menelpon kantor polisi.

"Jangan," sergah Shinichi.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kazuha.

"Dasar bodoh, semua peculik pasti melarang kita memanggil polisi datang ke sini. Kalau penculik itu tau, pasti Ran akan dalam kondisi berbahaya," jelas Heiji.

"Ma-maaf," kata Kazuha.

"Lalu Kudo, bagaimana kau menyiapkan 50 juta ¥ itu?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku akan menggunakan tabungan ayah dan ibuku, mereka tidak akan memarahiku jika tau alasannya, jadi masalah uang bisa kuatasi," jawab Shinichi.

"Apa kau akan menyerahkan 50 juta ¥ itu begitu saja?" tanya Heiji.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kalau itu bisa membuat Ran selamat, maka akan kulakukan," jawab Shinichi mantap.

"Loh, Shinichi!"

"Eh?" Shinichi segera berbalik dan melihat sosok polisi yang sudah begitu akrab dengannya. "Pak Takagi!" seru Shinichi kaget.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini," kata pak Takagi. "Loh, Heiji dan Kazuha ada di sini juga yah?" lanjut pak Takagi. "Apa kau tidak bersama Ran, Shinichi?" tanya pak Takagi pada Shinichi.

"Awalnya begitu, tapi dia diculik," jawab Shinichi dengan wajah pasi.

"A-apa? Di-diculik katamu? Apa kau sudah hubungi polisi?" tanya pak Takagi kaget.

"Tidak, akan berbahaya bagi Ran jika aku menelpon polisi," jelas Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu, biar kubantu kau menyelamatkan Ran," tawar pak Takagi.

"Terimakasih pak Takagi, kami tertolong," ucap Shinichi.

ooOOoo

60 menit berlalu, akhirnya Shinichi masuk ke dalam kincir raksasa nomor empat sendirian dengan membawa tas berisikan uang 50 juta ¥. Kincir raksasa itu bergerak naik ke atas, kemudian turun lagi kebawah dengan perlahan. Shinichi pun meninggalkan tasnya tersebut di bawah kursi yang berada di dalam kincir raksasa tersebut. Sementara itu Heiji, Kazuha dan pak Takagi mengawasi dari kejauhan. 

Setelah selesai menaruh uang tersebut, Shinichipun bergegas menuju ke tempat Heiji, Kazuha dan pak Takagi mengawasi.

"Aku sudah menaruh uangnya," ucap Shinichi.

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu si penculik mengambil uangnya, setelah itu kita sergap dan tahan dia," jelas pak Takagi.

"Hem," ucap ketiganya kompak.

Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya ada seseorang dengan membawa anak dan istrinya menaiki kincir raksasa nomor empat. Dan setelah keluar dari kincir raksasa mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Dan Shinichi berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah penculiknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang dengan tampang aneh menggunakan kacamata masuk ke dalam kincir raksasa nomor empat. Gelagatnya aneh ketika memasuki kincir raksasa itu, dia melihat kiri dan kanan seperti mengawasi sesuatu. Awalnya Shinichi dan yang lainnya mencurigai orang tersebut, tapi kecurigaan tersebut hilang ketika orang itu keluar dengan tangan kosong tanpa membawa tas yang ditaruh Shinichi di bawah kursi.

Orang ketiga pun masuk, dia membawa tas ransel yang cukup besar, namun sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak membawa barang. Penampilannya biasa saja. Tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Sepertinya halnya orang biasa pada umumnya, itulah yang terpikir oleh mereka berempat. Dan saat orang itu keluar pun terlihat seperti orang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Shinichi menatapnya berbeda, dengan tegas Shinichi berteriak.

"Itu penculiknya,"

"A-apa maksudmu Kudo?" tanya Heiji tak mengerti.

"Orang yang membawa ransel itu penculiknya," jawab Shinichi kemudian mengejar orang tersebut.

"Cih," orang itu berdecih pelan kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol di sakunya. "Jangan bergerak," bentak orang itu. Dan sukses membuat Shinichi terhenti beberapa meter di depan orang itu. Kerumunan manusia di sekitar sana pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan terdiam kaku. Diantara mereka ada salah satunya yang berteriak histeris, tapi ada pula yang hanya menonton dengan gugup.

"Kaulah yang jangan bergerak, tuan," ucap pak Takagi yang rupanya sudah siap dengan pistolnya menodong penculik itu dari sebelah kanan.

**Tak dapat dilihat, tidak berarti kematian itu tidak ada.**

Deg, jantung Shinichi terasa terdiam. Lagi-lagi suara aneh itu, apa maksud dari semua ini? Shinichi menoleh mencari asal suara itu. Lagi-lagi dia tidak menemukan sosok orang yang mencurigakan.

"Jatuhkan pistolmu, atau kutembak kau," ancam pak Takagi.

"Cih," pria itu berdecih lagi, kemudian dengan pelan menaruh pistolnya kebawah.

**Tak berbentuk, tidak berarti kematian itu tak dapat disentuh.**

Kali ini Shinichi semakin gelisah dalam diam, dia terus memperhatikan kiri dan kanan. Bahkan Heiji dan Kazuha menjadi bingung, apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi? Itulah yang terpikir oleh mereka berdua sekarang ini

**Kematian terus mengawasimu.**

Suara itu terus mengiang dan semakin lama semakin nyaring di kepala Shinichi. Shinichi pun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

"Kau tak apa Kudo?" tanya Heiji.

**Setiap satu detik hidup, semakin dekat satu detik menuju kematian.**

"He-hentikan," ucap Shinichi yang wajah pucat pasinya kini telah tersirat ketakutan.

**Dan saat kematian itu sudah dekat.**

"Kau baik-baik saja Shinichi?" tanya pak Takagi masih dalam posisi stand by menodong penculik yang masih membungkuk.

**Kau hanya harus**

Penculik yang tadi masih dalam posisi menunduk kemudian mengambil kembali pistolnya yang telah tergeletak di tanah, dengan cepat dia menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Shinichi.

DOR!

Shinichi sudah tak dapat berpikir jernih, pikirannya kacau akibat suara-suara aneh tersebut. Akibatnya, Shinichi tidak sempat menghindari peluru itu. Shinichi memejamkan matanya, berharap semua ini cepat berlalu. Beberapa detik kemudian, peluru itu sudah menancap di tubuh dan mengelurkan cairan merah pekat dari tubuh yang terkena timah panas tersebut.

Namun bukan Shinichi, melainkan pak Takagi. Rupanya beberapa detik yang lalu pak Takagi menyempatkan diri untuk melompat ke depan Shinichi untuk melindunginya. Akibatnya kini sebuah timah panas bersarang di dada pak Takagi.

"Pa-pak Takagi," teriak Shinichi sambil merangkul pak Takagi yang sudah rubuh.

"Cih," penculik itu kembali berdecih kemudian lari sambil menembakkan pistolnya ke atas agar orang-orang pergi menghindarinya dan memberikan jalan untuknya.

"Ku-Kudo, penculiknya kabur," lirih Heiji.

DOR!

Tak disangka-sangka penculik itu rubuh karena sebuah tembakan di kaki kirinya. Dan yang menembakkan peluru itu adalah Kazuha, dia mengambil pistol pak Takagi pasca pak Takagi sedang terbaring.

"Ugh," rintih penculik itu memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Cepat panggil ambulans, dan polisi," perintah Shinichi. Dan segera saja Heiji mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi ambulans juga polisi.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja kan Shinichi, uhuk," kata pak Takagi terbatuk-betuk mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, kami baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang, bertahanlah," ucap Shinichi panik sambil merangkul pak Takagi.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi," kata penculik itu.

"Apa maksudmu, heh?" tanya Heiji emosi.

"Aku tau penculikanku tidak akan berhasil," lanjut penculik itu. "Karena itulah aku sudah memasang bom waktu yang akan meledak 10 menit lagi," ucap penculik itu kemudian senyum, namun terlihat lebih seperti seringaian licik.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Shinichi tak percaya.

"Kurang ajar, katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan bom itu," ancam Heiji dengan mengangkat kerah bajunya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya," kata penculik itu kemudian mengangkat pistol yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Sontak kaget Heiji pun mundur beberapa meter dari orang itu. "Selamanya pun aku tidak akan mengatakannya," ucap penculik itu menodongkan pistol itu ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan," teriak Shinichi.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Ayame,"

DOR!

Kepala penculik itu kini berlubang dan mencuratkan berliter-liter darah segar. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu pun kini tersungkur dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Orang-orang hanya menatapnya ngeri, tatkala ada pula yang berteriak histeris menyaksikan itu.

Hening sesaat. "Dasar bodoh," rutuk Heiji.

"Hattori, jangan diam saja, cepat evakuasikan semua orang," perintah Shinichi.

"Ah iya," kata Heiji menyadari kalau orang-orang di Beika's Funny Land harus segera di evakuasi. "Semuanya harap keluar dengan teratur segera, gunakan pintu keluar untuk keluar sekarang juga, tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi," teriak Heiji pada seluruh orang.

Seketika kerumunan manusia itu berbondong-bondong keluar dari Beika's Funny Land dengan berdesakan.

"Hattori, tolong kau cari bom itu, aku akan mencari Ran. Toyama, kau bisa jaga pak Takagi sampai polisi dan ambulan datang kan?" ujar Shinichi.

"Emh, tentu saja," kata Kazuha mengiyakan.

Shinichi dan Heiji pun berpencar bergegas mencari lokasi Ran dan juga bom tersebut.

'Penculik itu pasti menyekap Ran di tempat yang jarang dimasuki orang, tapi dimana?' batin Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bom itu pasti disiapklan di tempat tertutup dan tersembunyi sehingga orang-orang tidak ada yang menyadari keberadan bom itu,' batin Heiji.

Siing, tiba-tiba keduanya mendapat sebuah ilham. 'Tunggu dulu,' batin mereka berdua di saat yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda.

'Jika benar perkiraanku,' batin keduanya sambil berlari.

'Maka bom itu pasti,' batin Heiji.

'Mungkin Ran,' batin Shinichi.

'Berada di gudang penyimpanan barang khusus pegawai,' batin mereka berdua sambil berlari menuju gudang yang dimaksud.

Ketika berlari menuju tempat yang sama, mereka berdua bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hattori?" tanya Shinichi sambil berlari.

"Aku sudah tau di mana bom itu berada," jawab Heiji yang juga berlari.

"Benarkah? Aku juga mengetahui di mana Ran berada," ucap Shinichi yang masih berlari.

"Ada di gudang penyimpanan khusus pegawai," ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Benarkah?" ucap keduanya kaget bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu," ucap keduanya bersamaan lagi.

"Ran dalam bahaya!" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil menghadap satu sama lain.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus segera ke sana," ucap Shinichi mempercepat larinya.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" seru Heiji seraya mempercepat larinya juga.

.

.

.

"Ran!" seru Shinichi seraya mendobrak pintu gudang dengan kasar ketika sampai di gudang yang dimaksud.

Dan nampaklah sosok Ran yang mulutnya diperban dengan lakban, dan kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat di sebuah kursi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Ran?" tanya Shinichi sambil melepaskan ikatan Ran.

"Bomnya," ucap Ran ketika lakban di mulutnya telah lepas sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan barang-barang tak terpakai.

"Hei Kudo! Apa kau sudah menemukan bomnya?" tanya Heiji yang baru saja sampai.

"Di sebelah sana, Hattori," tunjuk Shinichi ke arah tempat di mana Ran menunjuk barusan.

"Cih, tinggal 5 menit," umpat Heiji.

"Apa kau bilang Hattori? Hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi waktu kita yang tersisa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Biar kupanggilkan penjinak bom ke sini," ucap Ran.

"Tidak Ran, tidak ada waktu lagi, kau selamatkanlah nyawamu," perintah Shinichi.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Ran.

"Heiji akan mengantarmu keluar, sedangkan aku akan menjinakkan bom di sini," ucap Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku akan tetap di sini," ucap Ran dan Heiji.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka, lebih baik aku sendiri yang terluka. Pergilah kalian," perintah Shinichi. Heiji yang menatap keseriusan di mata Shinichi akhirnya melemah, dia pun menarik paksa Ran untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ayo Ran," kata Heiji mencoba untuk menarik Ran sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak! Aku akan bersama Shinichi," serunya sambil mengamuk-amuk untuk melepaskan diri dari Heiji.

Dan ketika Heiji sudah berhasil mengeluarkan Ran dari ruangan tersebut, dengan segera Shinichi menutup pintu itu, kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Sempat terdengar bunyi gedoran dan raungan Ran yang sepertinya menangis karena tidak rela akan berpisah dari Shinichi. Tapi tekad Shinichi sudah bulat, dia akan menjinakkan bom itu apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 2 menit. Shinichi segera membuka penutup bom tersebut, dan di dalamnya tampaklah kabel berwarna-warni. Dari buku yang pernah dibaca Shinichi, hal pertama yang perlu dilakukan untuk menjinakkan bom itu adalah memotong beberapa kabel.

**Tak dapat dilihat, tidak berarti kematian itu tidak ada.**

Suara itu kini mengiang di kepala Shinichi lagi. Namun kali ini Shinichi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, karena dia sudah tau dari mana asal suara itu. Sebuah puisi kematian yang dilantunkan oleh dewa kematian untuk korbannya yang akan segera dibunuhnya. Begitulah persepsi Shinichi saat ini, karena setiap kali puisi itu terdengar, pasti Shinichi dalam kondisi berbahaya yang mungkin bisa merenggut nyawanya.

**Tak berbentuk, tidak berarti kematian itu tak dapat disentuh.**

Semakin Shinichi tidak memperdulikan puisi kematian tersebut, suara itu semakin mengeras dan menggema dalam otak Shinichi hingga tak menyisakan ruang untuk berikir jernih. Melihat waktu yang tertera pada timer di bom hanya tersisa 1 menit, Shinichi pun akhirnya mengambil langkah pertamanya, dia pun mengambil gunting yang berada di gudang tersebut.

**Kematian terus mengawasimu.**

Shinichi pun mencoba memotong kabel berwarna biru dan menyisakan kabel berwarna kuning, hijau, dan merah tetap di tempatnya. Tidak terjadi ledakan, Shinichi menghela nafasnya lega. Kemudian sekarang pilihannya tersisa tiga, jika dia salah memotong, maka bom akan terpicu dan akan segera meledak. Waktu yang tersisa kini hanya 45 detik. Pilihannya sekarang tertuju pada kabel merah, perlahan didekatkannya gunting itu ke kabel berwarna merah. Ketika kabel sudah akan dipotong, tiba-tiba.

**Setiap satu detik hidup, semakin dekat satu detik menuju kematian.**

"Aaargh," teriak Shinchi ketika suara itu semakin mengeras, memekakkan telinga dan menyiksa kepala. Shinichi hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri dan sangat sakit. Kabel merah yang ingin dipotongnya sekarang tidak jadi terpotong. Sesaat telinganya menerawang ke balik pintu. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara Heiji maupun Ran. 'Baguslah Hattori, kau sudah berhasil membawanya pergi,' batin Shinichi. Waktu sudah semakin berkurang dan hanya menyisakan 25 detik, dan kali ini Shinichi mencoba untuk memotong kabel merah untuk kedua kalinya, tapi batinnya tidak ingin melakukan tersebut.

**Dan saat kematian itu sudah dekat.**

Suara itu terus berngiang di kepala Shinichi hingga terasa ingin pecah karenanya, konsentrasinya terganggu, dan lagi-lagi dia memegangi kepalanya. Entah mengapa, kini Shinichi memikirkan Ran, dan hanya Ran yang ada dalam pikirannya kali ini, dan sepertinya setiap nyeri yang diderita kepalanya akibat puisi kematian tersebut mulai sedikit menghilang karena memikirkan Ran. Waktu terus berkurang, sampai 10 detik terakhir sebelum bom meledak.

**Kau hanya harus.**

9 detik menjelang ledakan, Shinichi mengacuhkan puisi kematian yang menyiksa kepala tersebut.

8 detik, Shinichi pun akhirnya memotong kabel hijau, walaupun sebelumnya dia ingin memotong kabel merah.

7 detik, nyeri di kepala Shinichi bertambah hebat dan kini dia tersungkur lemah di lantai.

6 detik, pikiran Shinichi melayang ke tempat lain.

5 detik, Shinichi merasa tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, dia terus menghayal dengan pandangan kosong.

4 detik, tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Ran dalam pikirannya, Shinichi pun menutup matanya.

3 detik, Shinichi membayangkan Ran yang berlari mengejarnya sambil terus menyebut namanya dengan penuh histeris.

2 detik, Shinichi mulai sadar dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dia pun mengambil gunting yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

1 detik, Shinichi dengan tergesa-gesa memotong kabel berwarna kuning, dan menyisakan kabel berwarna merah di tempatnya.

0 detik.

.

.

.

.

ooOOoo

"Moshi moshi."

"Ah, ada apa, Ran?"

"Apa kau akan hadir ke upacara pemakamannya?"

"Emh, tentu saja."

"Hey Ran, cepatlah," panggil seseorang dari balik percakapan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar ayah," jawab Ran pada ayahnya. "Aku akan pergi lebih dulu, kau susul saja kami yah. Jaa."

" Shinichi."

"Jaa, Ran."

Sambungan pun terputus, Shinichi yang tadi sedang melakukan kontak melalui phone cell kini sudah memutuskan kontak tersebut dan bersiap pergi ke pemakaman. Pemakaman Siapa?

Pemakaman hari ini adalah pemakaman pak Takagi, beliau tewas karena kehabisan banyak darah saat insiden terakhir di Beika's Funny Land. Sedangkan Shinichi, dia berhasil menjinakkan bom itu sendirian dan akhirnya selamat.

Pukul 9:00 upacara pemakaman dimulai. Kebanyakan yang hadir di pemakaman pagi itu adalah para polisi dan juga para kerabat dari pak Takagi. Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko yang sudah menganggap pak Takagi sebagai pamannya sendiri pun turut berhadir untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka pada pak Takagi. Sementara bu Miwako, dia menangis hebat di pemakaman itu, mengingat kekasihnya kini sudah berada dalam peti kayu tanpa selimut dan akan menghilang dari pandangannya untuk selamanya.

Pukul 11:00 di ruangan inspektur Megure.

"Setelah kami selidiki, pelaku penculikan di Beika's Funny Land bernama Tatsuya Hirumachi, motif penculikannya adalah karena kekasihnya," kata inspektur Megure.

"Memang kenapa kekasihnya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kekasihnya yang bernama Ayame Kurama menderita leukimia, hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan operasi pencangkokang sum-sum tulang belakang. Pihak rumah sakit sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok, tapi biaya operasinya tidak murah, karena itulah Tatsuya meminta tebusan sebesar 50 juta ¥."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar kekasihnya itu?"

"Meninggal, karena terlambat dioperasi Ayame meninggal dunia di Rumah Sakit Umum Beika."

"Begitu yah," Shinichi hanya tertunduk lesu, seandainya saat itu dia membiarkan penculik itu mendapatkan uangnya, mungkin sampai sekarang jiwa kekasihnya akan selamat. Apakah Shinichi sudah berbuat salah?

"Kau baik-baik saja Shinichi?" tanya inspektur Megure.

"Ah, i-iya, aku baik-baik saja, aku pulang dulu inspektur," ucap Shinichi seraya berlalu keluar kantor.

Shinichi P.O.V

Aku akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku berjalan dengan lesu dan penuh rasa bersalah. Akibat ulahku di Beika's Funny Land, 3 buah nyawa orang telah melayang.

'Apa yang kulakukan?' batin ku mengutuk apapun yang telah kulakukan.

**Tak dapat dilihat, tidak berarti kematian itu tidak ada.**

Deg, suara itu lagi. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Aku sudah tau jika puisi ini terdengar, maka pertanda kematian telah mendekatiku.

'Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?' batinku ketakutan.

**Tak berbentuk, tidak berarti kematian itu tak dapat disentuh.**

"Tolong hentikan," pekikku seraya memegangi kepalaku yang rasanya ingin pecah.

Semua orang hanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin mereka berpikir aku adalah orang gila. Ya, aku memang sudah gila.

**Kematian terus mengawasimu.**

"AAARGH!" rintihku kesakitan sampai tubuhku tersungkur di jalanan.

Semua mata tertuju padaku, mereka menatapku dengan pandangan dan pendapat masing-masing. Pandanganku semakin buram dan samar-samar, bahkan untuk melihat seorang anak kecil yang memandangku dengan tatapan heran ditambah ketakutan pun, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

**Setiap satu detik hidup, semakin dekat satu detik menuju kematian.**

Aku hanya bisa tersungkur sambil memegangi kepalaku. Di sisi lain aku dapat mendengar sebuah suara. Tunggu, bukan sebuah suara, tapi beberapa suara. Mulai dari suara klakson truk, sampai suara orang-orang yang meneriakiku untuk pergi menjauh.

**Dan saat kematian itu sudah dekat.**

Teeeet. Setelah sekian detik suara itu terdengar, aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedang tersungkur di tepi jalan raya, dan sekitar 20 meter di depanku sedang melaju sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**Kau hanya harus.**

"Sial, tidak bisa direm. YANG DI DEPAN AWAS!" begitulah teriak sang supir truk itu. Aku dapat mendengarnya, aku juga dapat melihat truk itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Tapi tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan lagi, kepalaku terlalu berat untuk diangkat.

Dan hal terakhir yang dapat kulihat adalah, sebuah ban besar yang berjarak 1 meter di depan hidungku.

Selamat tinggal, dunia.

**Memilih cara kematianmu**

Brak…

**OWARI**

**Cara Kematian**

**By: Afuah Lukman**

**Tak dapat dilihat, tidak berarti kematian itu tidak ada.**

**Tak berbentuk, tidak berarti kematian itu tak dapat disentuh.**

**Kematian terus mengawasimu.**

**Setiap satu detik hidup, semakin dekat satu detik menuju kematian.**

**Dan saat kematian itu sudah dekat.**

**Kau hanya harus.**

**Memilih cara kematianmu**

**L-Kun: "Yo, gomen kalau suspensenya kurang bikin deg-degan, ini sudah usaha terbaikku."**

**L-Kun: "Buat Shinichi FC, jangan marah ke saya yah, saya memang sengaja mau bikin Shinichi mati di fic ini, lagipula kalau kalian teliti dan seksama, dari awal cerita pun sudah tau kalau Shinichi akan mati."**

**L-Kun: "Dari mana taunya? Dari angka 4 yang selalu muncul, mulai dari Shinichi terbangun di pagi buta jam 4 lewat 4 menit, lalu tanggal 4 april, kemudian makanannya pagi tadi adalah 4 lembar roti, sampai menyiapkan uang tebusan kemudian di letakkan di kincir raksasa nomor 4. Di Jepang, angka empat mengandung arti kematian, jadi berhati-hatilah kalian jika mendapat tanda-tanda seperti Shinichi tadi."**

**L-Kun: "Sekedar info, puisi ini bersumber dari Afuah Lukman, dan puisi ini asli karyanya dan tak akan ditemukan di media manapun, karena puisi tersebut sangat tidak terkenal di kalangan masyarakat, atau lebih tepatnya tidak dibagikan ke media publik mana pun, hanya di fic ini kalian bisa menemukan puisi asli karyanya."**

**L-Kun: "Yup, untuk nambah semangat supaya bisa bikin fic lebih bermutu, tolong di berikan kritik, saran, concrit, atau flame, dengan catatan ngeflamenya jangan pakai anonymous, ya…"**

**L-Kun: "Baiklah, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya."**


End file.
